Line Love Story
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Jangan pernah coba untuk mendekati Seijuurou-sama lagi,"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut pindah sekolah ke Amerika bersamaku?"/ "Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan datang kesini,"/ "Ma-maaf, a-anda siapa?"/ "Ne, kita benar-benar akan selalu bersama 'kan?/ Sequel from 'Maaf' and 'Salah Paham'/ RnR please, Thank you :)


**Character © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story** **© Daisatsu-Shiroi Twin**

 **Tittle:** Line Love Story

 **Pairing:** Akashi S. X OC

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain.

 **Summary:** "Jangan pernah coba untuk mendekati Seijuurou-s _ama_ lagi,"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut pindah sekolah ke Amerika bersamaku?"/ "Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan datang kesini,"/ "Ma-maaf, a-anda siapa?"/ " _Ne_ , kita benar-benar akan selalu bersama _'kan_?"

 _ **FF ini kembali didedikasikan untuk Yuuki Hanami. Ini adalah sekuel dari FF aku yang judulnya**_ _ **"Maaf" dan "Salah Paham"**_ _ **Aku bikin sekuelnya karena sidoi yang minta.**_ _ **Aku minta maaf kalau jeda waktunya sangat lama. Itu karena kehabisan stok bahan buat sekuelnya /digampar/.**_

Disini, ceritanya Akashi masih kelas 2 SMA (Hampir naik kelas 3 mungkin? Ah~ entahlah, kira-kira sendiri ya readrs) dan nama SMAnya masih Teikou. Dan disini aku juga nambahin OC baru. Buat apa? Baca aja ya~

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yang bernama Yuuki Hanami?"

Suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kelas dibelakangnya membuat Yuuki Hanami menoleh kesumber suara. Dan gadis yang merupakan kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou itu bisa melihat tiga orang gadis tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Yuuki membalik badannya menjadi menghadap ketiga gadis itu. "Ya. Aku Yuuki Hanami," Ia mengangguk.

Salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu menyeringai. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Yuuki serta memberi isyarat agar salah satu gadis lain mengikutinya. Dan satu gadis lain berambut hitam sebahu, menggeser pintu kelas hingga tertutup dan berdiri sambil bersender disana.

Salah satu gadis bersurai pirang ikal menggebrak meja, yang membuat Yuuki terkejut.

"Jangan pernah coba untuk mendekati Seijuurou-s _ama_ lagi," Ucap gadis berambut pirang ikal dengan angkuh.

"Apa maksud ka—"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Gadis yang bersender dipintu memotong ucapan Yuuki. Ditatapnya kekasih Akashi itu sinis. "Kau pasti tahu apa tujuan kami kesini."

"Tujuan? Tu-tujuan apa—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau menjauhi Seijuurou- _sama_?" Gadis berambut pirang ikal kembali memotong ucapan Yuuki sambil mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh. "Aku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi."

"Menjauhi? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Yuuki bertanya. Nada bingung masih terdengar jelas dari cara bicaranya. "Memang apa salahku?"

"Sei- _sama_ itu tidak bahagia bersamamu," Gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ coklat menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Yuu berusaha membantah ucapan sigadis berkuncir _ponytail_. Akashi memang tidak seromantis lelaki-lelaki lain diluar sana, tapi Yuuki yakin kalau lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus geli. "Tidak mungkin katamu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Buktinya saja, sekarang Seijuurou-s _ama_ jarang menemuimu _'kan_? Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah bosan dan tidak bahagia bersamamu?" Tambahnya.

Yuuki terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini memang benar. Belakangan ini, ia dan Akashi memang jarang bertemu dikarenakan Akashi yang sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua dewan siswa.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang ikal. "Kau ingin mengakui bahwa ucapanku benar?"

"Bu-bukan. Itu karena—"

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja," Gadis berambut hitam sebahu memotong ucapan Yuuki. "Akashi Seijuurou sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih baik darimu."

Yuuki terdiam mematung. Ucapan gadis berambut hitam yang masih bersender dipintu itu membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan tenggorokannya tercekat secara tiba-tiba. Akashi sudah menemukan gadis lain? Apa berarti yang dikatakan mereka itu benar?

"I-itu tidak mungkin..." Yuuki menggumam pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Hooo, Sepertinya gadis ini tidak percaya dengan omongan kita," Gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ berucap sambil merendahkan kelopak matanya.

Si gadis bersurai pirang mendegus geli sambil mengacungkan sebuah foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang di depan wajah Yuuki. "Lihat saja," Suruhnya sambil menyeringai.

Begitu melihat foto yang ada ditangan gadis berambut pirang itu, mata Yuuki sontak membelalak. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat Akashi dan seorang gadis bersurai ungu panjang sedang membawa tumpukan buku sambil berbincang.

Dan Akashi terlihat bahagia difoto itu. Tersenyum senang sambil menatap si gadis bersurai ungu disebelahnya.

"Lihat? Apa dengan bukti ini kau masih belum percaya, _huh_?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang ikal itu sambil menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian, ia melempar foto itu kearah Yuuki yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau turuti kata-kata kami," Gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ berbalik. Lalu ia memberi isyarat agar sigadis berambut hitam membukakan pintu.

"Baiklah. Urusan kami sudah selesai," Gadis bersurai pirang ikal itu ikut membalikkan badannya sambil kembali mengibaskan surainya. Lalu ketiganya meninggalkan Yuuki yang masih membeku ditempat.

"I-itu... Itu.. Tidak mungkin," Yuuki memandangi foto yang jatuh tepat dibawah kakinya nanar. Kata-kata ketiga gadis tadi masih terngiang-ngiang. Membuat rasa pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanami, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dari arah pintu membuat Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya. Dan gadis ni tersenyum begitu melihat seorang gadis bersurai _reddish-brown_ datang menghampirinya. "Yu-Yuuri..."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal yang terakhir Yuuki rasakan adalah tangan seseorang yang memegangi bahunya erat.

"Ha-Hanami... Hanami.. Sadarlah—"

.

.

.

"Ta-Tatsuya, maafkan aku. Se-seharusnya aku— aku masuk dan menolong Hanami."

Yuuki membuka matanya yang masih terasa cukup berat secara perlahan begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi telinganya.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan berwarna serba putih, dan Yuuki menebak dalam hati kalau ia kini sedang berada di dalam ruang kesehatan.

Ah, ia ingat. Tadi ia merasakan pening dikepalanya dan kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Hei, hei sudah, jangan menangis. Ini bukan salahmu."

Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Dan ia mendapati Himuro Tatsuya dan juga sahabatnya Yoshida Yuuri sedang berdiri berhadapan tak jauh darinya.

"I-ini semua sa-salahku," Yoshida menutup wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. "A-aku—aku seharusnya mengusir mereka ber-bertiga."

Yuuki masih terdiam sambil memandangi Yoshida dan juga Himuro. Gadis itu bisa melihat Himuro memegang erat bahu Yoshida, dan dengan gerakan cepat lelaki yang merupakan sepupunya itu membawa sahabatnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu," Himuro mengelus punggung Yoshida sambil menyandarkan dagunya dikepala Yuuri. "Kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar," Ia berucap sambil mencium puncak kepala Yoshida. "Jadi, berhentilah menangis."

Yuuki tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merindukan Akashi. Belakangan ini memang ia dan lelaki itu jarang bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan Akashi sebagai ketua dewan siswa di sekolahnya.

Sungguh.

Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Mulai dari cara bicaranya, cara lelaki itu menyapa dirinya, cara Akashi mengkhawatirkannya—

"Argh!" Yuuki mengerang. Tiba-tiba saja pusing dikepalanya datang lagi. Dan erangannya itu sontak membuat Himuro dan Yoshida yang masih betah berpelukan menoleh kearah Yuuki. Keduanya pun langsung menghampiri Yuuki yang kini sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ha-Hanami, kau baik-baik saja?" Yoshida bertanya. Nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari cara bicaranya.

Yuuki menurunkan tangannya dari kepala dan mengangguk pelan. "A-aku baik-baik saja," Ucapnya. Kemudian ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dengan dibantu Himuro. "Maaf karena telah menganggu momen romantis kalian," Ia cengegesan.

Himuro dan Yoshida saling berpandangan.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah sadar daritadi?"

"Ka-kau melihatnya?" Kali ini Himuro yang bertanya.

Yuuki terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil memandang keduanya secara bergantian. "Aku melihat semuanya dari awal," Ia menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Yoshida membelalakkan matanya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Dan Himuro, lelaki itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Maafkan aku," Yuuki tertawa. "Andai saja aku bisa menahan pening dikepalaku sedikit lebih lama."

Himuro menoleh kearah Yuuki. "Ya-yang terpenting, bagaimana kepalamu? Masih terasa pening?"

Yuuki menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau— kau benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoshida. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Yuuki. "Suhu badanmu masih lumayan panas."

"Ah—benarkah?" Yuuki membelalakkan matanya, lalu menurunkan tangan Yoshida. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal," Ia berusaha tertawa. Walau ia tahu Himuro dan Yoshida pasti akan mengetahui dengan cepat kalau tawanya itu palsu.

"Kau bukannya terlalu memikirkan banyak hal," Himuro menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu memikirkan Akashi," Koreksinya.

Yuuki mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Yuuri sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," Himuro kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian melirik Yoshida yang kini tertunduk.

"Yu-c _han_ , jadi kau—" Yuuki menggantung kata-kataya dan memandang Yuuri tak percaya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Ucap Yoshida masih menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku mendengar semuanya dari awal," Ia mulai terisak. "Se-seharusnya aku—aku menghentikan ketiga gadis itu. Aku seharusnya—"

"Hei, sejak kapan Yoshida Yuuri yang kukenal menjadi cengeng seperti ini, _huh_?" Yuuki memotong ucapan Yoshida. Kemudian mengelus surai _reddish-brown_ milik gadis itu. "Ini bukan salahmu," Ucap Yuuki.

"Tapi— Tapi aku—"

"Hei, bukankah Ta- _kun_ juga sudah bilang bahwa ini bukan salahmu?" Yuuki tersenyum. "Berhenti menangis, _ya_."

Yoshida mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Ma-maafkan—"

"Dan berhentilah minta maaf. Kau tidak salah," Yuuki menepuk bahu Yoshida. "Oke?"

Yoshida mengangguk pelan.

" _Saa_ ," Yuuki meregangkan tangannya. "Karena aku sudah kembali sehat dan juga hari sudah semakin sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela ruang kesehatan. Menatap langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kejinggaan.

"Nami," Tatsuya memanggil. Membuat Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut pindah sekolah ke Amerika bersamaku?" Tanya Tatsuya.

Yuuki membelalakkan mata. "Pi-pindah ke Amerika?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

Tatsuya mengangguk. "Ayah menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Amerika dan bersekolah disana."

"Hei, kenapa begitu mendadak sekali?" Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yuuri. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Yu- _chan_? Kau tega meninggalkannya?" Tanyanya panik.

"Ha-Hanami tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Tatsuya kembali ke Amerika atas permintaan ayahnya, jadi—"

"Mana boleh begitu!" Protes Yuuki. "Kalian itu sepasang kekasih. Mana bisa saling berpisah satu sama lain," Ia berucap dengan semangat sambil memegangi tangan keduanya. "Yu- _chan_ , kau juga. Kenapa diam saja? Seharusnya kau berusaha melarang Ta- _kun_ pergi ke Amerika."

Yoshida hanya tertawa hambar.

"Aku akan menelpon paman Tooru," Ia berusaha mengambil tasnya yang kebetulan berada dimeja yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Aku akan memintanya untuk—"

"Nami!"

Seruan Himuro menghentikan kegiatan Yuuki. Ia menoleh kearah Himuro tanpa menjawab.

"Jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan," Himuro berujar sambil menatap Yuuki tajam. Ia menyentak tangan Yuuki kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Bermaksud mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Yuuki terdiam. Hanya mengamati Himuro yang sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Dan Himuro menyerahkan sebuah tiket pesawat ketangan Yuuki.

"Ini—"

"Awalnya ayah menyuruhku untuk membeli dua tiket agar ibu bisa ikut ke Amerika," Himuro memotong ucapan Yuuki. "Tapi tadi ibu bilang kalau ia masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan disini," Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberi ini padaku?" Tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Kau harus pergi ke Amerika bersamaku," Jawab Himuro. Ia menarik nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kau melupakan Akashi Seijuurou dan memulai kehidupan yang baru di Amerika."

"A-apa?!" Yuuki membelalakkan matanya. "Ta-tapi kenapa—"

"Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi," Potong Himuro. "Aku tak mau kau menderita," Lanjutnya.

Yuuki memandang Himuro tak percaya. Lalu ia meremas tiket pesawat itu dan langsung turun dari ranjang. "Aku tidak akan ikut ke Amerika bersamamu," Ia mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah. "Aku— aku akan tetap disini. Bersama Sei- _kun_ , Yu- _chan_ dan semuanya!" Yuuki berseru. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak mengerti—"

"Kaulah yang tak mengerti!" Yuuki yang sudah diambang pintu membalik badannya dan berseru sambil menunjuk wajah Himuro.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan kau akan pergi ke Amerika?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Yu- _chan_?! Ia pasti akan sedih jika berada jauh darimu!" Yuuki kembali membalik badannya. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, melupakan seseorang itu tak semudah yang kau ucapkan!"

"Na-Nami, tu-tunggu—"

Himuro terlambat. Yuuki sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Argh! Sial!" Himuro memukul ranjang. Kemudian lelaki itu melirik Yuuri yang kini tengah menatap pintu ruang kesehatan. "Yuuri," Panggilnya.

Yoshida menoleh tanpa menjawab.

"Apa— Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku benar-benar pergi ke Amerika?"

Yoshida memandang Himuro cukup lama. Kemudian gadis itu mendekati Himuro dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu.

Diam.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku," Himuro mengusap rambut Yoshida. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap pergi ke Amerika."

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak gelap, tapi Yuuki Hanami masih berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Langkahnya cepat, dan wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ belum juga menelponku? Apa dia masih berada di ruang dewan siswa?" Yuuki bergumam. Sebenarnya, hari ini Akashi berjanji akan pulang bersamanya setelah tugasnya selesai. Dan lelaki itu bilang akan meneleponnya sekitar pukul lima sore.

"Ini sudah pukul setengah enam," Yuuki mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya semakin erat. Perasaan tak enak mulai ia rasakan.

Ia tahu Akashi pasti baik-baik saja. Terlambat setengah jam bukan berarti lelaki itu tertimpa masalah atau musibah. Mungkin saja, tugas Akashi belum selesai atau semacamnya.

Namun Yuuki tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gelisah yang sudah memenuhi dadanya. Ia ingin bertemu Akashi. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan lelaki itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu saja.

Yuuki pun menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai di ruangan yang digantungi papan bertuliskan ruang dewan siswa. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar sambil memegangi pintu ruangan tersebut. Bersiap untuk menggeser pintu itu.

Dan ketika tangannya sudah bergerak menggeser pintu hingga pintu ruang dewan siswa terbuka, mata Yuuki seketika membelalak, tubuhnya menegang, dan dadanya menjadi sesak luar biasa setelah melihat adegan didepannya.

Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnya, kini tengah dicium oleh gadis lain dipipinya.

Oh— Yuuki ingat! Gadis bersurai ungu yang juga sedang memeluk Akashi itu adalah gadis yang ada difoto tempo hari.

"Ha-Hana..." Akashi ikut membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara deritan pintu yang lumayan keras. Dan ia begitu terkejut begitu mendapati sosok Yuuki tengah berdiri mematung memandanginya dan juga gadis yang tengah menciumnya ini.

"A-ano— Yu-Yuuki Hanami-san, i-ini tidak seperti—"

Ucapan gadis bersurai ungu itu terpotong ketika ia melihat Yuuki membalik badannya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang dewan siswa.

"Se-Sei- _nii..._ I-ini bagaimana?" Gadis itu mulai panik. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Yuuki akan memergokinya seperti ini.

Akashi menghela nafas gusar. "Ini bukan salahmu," Ia berucap sambil mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan datang kesini," Akashi menurunkan tangannya.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf," Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis," Akashi menatap gadis itu. "Lagipula aku juga yang salah," Ia mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Ma-maksud—"

"Aku sama sekali belum memberitahu kalau kau adalah adik sepupuku," Akashi menghela nafas. "Aku akan mengejarnya dulu," Ia mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu lagi. "Kau pulang duluan saja Chiaki," Ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri," Potong Akashi.

Dan ketika gadis yang dipanggil Akashi dengan sebutan Chiaki itu hendak mencegah lelaki itu pergi, Akashi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menjadi pembuat masalah, _huh,_ Akashi Chiaki?!" Akashi Chiaki bergumam sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yuuki langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya kemudian mendudukkan diri di kasurnya.

Ia menarik nafasnya berat. Kemudian menekan beberapa tombol nomor diponselnya. Sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang membekas dipipinya, Yuuki menempelkan telepon tersebut.

"Halo? Nami, ada apa?"

Suara diseberang sama memulai percakapan.

"Ta- _kun_ apa tawaranmu ke Amerika tempo hari masih berlaku?" Yuuki bertanya sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Yuuki yakin sekarang Himuro memasang wajah heran disana. "Aku baik-baik saja," Jawabnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Yuuki mendecak sebal. Ia sedang tak mau diintrogasi sekarang. "Jawab saja. Jangan banyak bertanya."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat disana. Yuuki mengelus dadanya lega. Himuro memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Tentu saja tawaran tempo hari masih berlaku," Terdengar suara Himuro setelah beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yuuki dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari seberang telepon sana. "Tentu saja. Mana pernah aku bercanda kalau itu menyangkut dirimu."

Yuuki menghembuskan nafas. "Sebentar," Ia bengkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. Kemudian meraba-raba isi tasnya. Mencari tiket yang Himuro beri tempo hari lalu yang sebenarnya tak ia buang.

"Besok kita akan membeli tiketnya."

Yuuki menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ah— tidak perlu."

Himuro tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana kau mau pergi ke Amerika tanpa tiket, _huh_?"

Yuuki tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Himuro tengah mencoba menghiburnya. "Tiket yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari masih kusimpan," Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah kumal. "Tapi ya— tiketnya agak sedikit kumal," Yuuki cengegesan.

Rasa sedihnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Himuro memang selalu tahu cara agar Yuuki tak berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kita akan membeli tiket besok," Sahut Himuro.

"Tapi besok kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku besok sudah tidak datang kesekolah. Ibu sudah mengurus kepindahanku," Potong Himuro.

Yuuki terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat Yuuri. Apa Himuro sudah memberitahu gadis itu?

"Ta- _kun_ ," Yuuki memanggil. Nadanya kini terdengar serius.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Yu- _chan_ tentang hal ini?"

Himuro tak menjawab.

"Ta- _kun,_ kenapa diam? Jawab aku."

Masih tak ada jawaban diseberang sana.

Yuuki mendecak sebal. Ini salah satu sifat Himuro yang kurang disukai Yuuki. "Ta-k _un_ kau seharusnya—"

"Maaf," Himuro akhirnya bersuara.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?! Kau—"

"Aku— aku hanya tak ingin Yuuri tambah sedih."

"Dengan tidak memberitahu Yu- _chan_ bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu datang ke sekolah?!" Yuuki mendengus geli. "Kau memang pengecut Ta- _kun_!"

Tak ada tanggapan dari seberang telepon.

"Ia sudah sangat sedih ketika mendengar kabar kepergianmu," Yuuki menghela nafas. "Jangan buat dia tambah—"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahunya?"

Nada suara Himuro terdengar dingin ditelinga Yuuki. "Ta- _kun_ , kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, _huh_?!" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Himuro tak menjawab. Dan hening menyelimuti mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Yuuki mendecak. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan memberitahu Yu- _chan_ tentang ini," Ia menghela nafas. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Dan Yuuki memutus telepon. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah mulai memenuhi dadanya. Tadi Akashi yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan sekarang Himuro.

"Argh!" Yuuki mengacak-ngacak rambut frustasi. Kemudian ia memandangi ponselnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menekan beberapa nomor disana dan menempelkan ponsel itu diteliganya.

"Ha—"

"Yu- _chan,_ aku ingin bertemu kau sekarang. Ditempat biasa. Kau bisa kan?"

.

.

.

Yuuki memasukki sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan langkah pelan. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari sosok Yoshida Yuuri yang sebelumnya sudah ia telepon dan mereka berdua berencana bertemu disini.

"Hanami, disini!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Yuuki menoleh kesumber suara. Dan ia mendapati Yoshida sedang duduk sambil melambai kepadanya.

"Yu- _chan_. Maaf aku terlambat," Yuuki cengegesan.

Dan Yoshida mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm?" Yuuki mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Matamu terlihat sembab," Yoshida menyahut sambil berdiri. Memperhatikan kedua mata Yuuki.

"Oh— benarkah?" Yuuki meraba-raba kedua matanya.

Yoshida mengangguk. "Kau ada masalah dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

Yuuki kemudian tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yoshida. "Ti-tidak," Ia menjawab sambil menggeleng. "Se-sebaiknya kita duduk," Ia mendudukkan diri sebelum Yoshida melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yoshida mengikuti perkataan Yuuki. Dan setelahnya, mereka diselimuti hening yang cukup lama.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Suara Yoshida akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Yuuki menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab. "Aku— Aku akan ikut Ta- _kun_ ke Amerika," Yuuki menjawab cepat, membuat Yoshida membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Kau— Apa?!" Ia bertanya. Berusaha memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

Yuuki mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersama Ta-kun dan bersekolah disana."

"Ta-tapi— Kenapa?" Tanya Yoshida. "Bukankah kau bilang—"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat," Potong Yuuki.

"Apa ini gara-gara Akashi- _kun_?"

Yuuki terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yoshida. Yang Yoshida katakan memang benar. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin mangatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih didepan Yoshida.

"Aku benar 'kan?"

Suara Yoshida membuat Yuuki tersadar. Ia memandang Yoshida sejenak, dan menghela nafas tanpa menjawab.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" Nada bicara Yoshida meninggi.

"Ti-tidak ada," Yuuki menggeleng. "Hu-hubunganku dengan Sei- _kun_ baik-baik saja," Ia tersenyum.

Yoshida menatap senyum Yuuki dengan mata menyipit. Berusaha menelusupi arti dari senyum palsu milik Yuuki. Gadis ini tahu benar kalau kini Yuuki tengah mencoba tersenyum. Ia tahu, Akashi pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Yuuki.

"Lalu?" Yoshida bertanya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya padamu."

Yoshida menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sekarang Yoshida yakin kalau tebakannya benar. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti," Ia pasrah. Kalau Yuuki sudah bilang begitu apapun usaha yang dilakukan, Yuuki pasti tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu," Lanjut Yoshida sambil menggenggam tangan Yuuki.

Yuuki tersenyum. "Terimakasih," Ia mengelus tangan Yoshida. "Oh— Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal lagi."

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Itu— Aku—" Yuuki menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Yoshida mengerutkan kening karena penasaran.

"Kau?"

"E-etto— Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku dan Ta- _kun_ datang kesekolah," Yuuki menghirup udara disekitarnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. "A-aku dan Ta- _kun_ harus mengurus segala keperluan kami. Ka-karena tiga hari kedepan kami su-sudah harus berangkat menuju Amerika." Yuuki menatap Yoshida. Ada perubahan ekspresi yang kentara dari wajah gadis itu.

"T-Ta-kun... Tidak memberitahumu?" Yuuki bertanya dengan nada ragu. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan Himuro ditelepon tadi.

Yoshida menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia— Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Y-Yu- _chan_ , kau jangan sedih. Aku yakin Ta- _kun_ —"

"Aku— Aku harus pulang," Yoshida bangkit dari duduknya. "Ka-kau tenang saja. A-aku tidak apa-apa," Yoshida menyahut ketika ia melihat mulut Yuuki terbuka. "Kalau sempat, aku pasti a-akan datang mengantar kalian," Ia menepuk bahu Yuuki sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Dan Yoshida berjalan meninggalkan Yuuki yang terduduk diam dikursinya.

"Maafkan aku Yu- _chan_."

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dua dengan langkah cepat. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Selama tiga hari ini, ia sudah berkali-kali datang ke ruang kelas Yuuki. Namun, ia tak juga kunjung menemukan Yuuki. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali juga ia menanyakan keberadaan Yuuki pada Yoshida. Dan berkali-kali pula ia mendapat omelan dari Yoshida tanpa mendapat jawaban dimana Yuuki berada.

Bukan tanpa alasan Akashi rela berkali-berkali datang ke ruang kelas Yuuki dan juga rela berkali-kali menerima semua omelan dari Yoshida. Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia ingin menjelaskan pada Yuuki tentang kejadian di ruang dewan siswa beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian dimana Yuuki tak sengaja melihat sepupunya, Akashi Chiaki menciumnya.

Cukup. Biarkan Akashi saja yang mengalami kesalahpahan dengan Himuro beberapa bulan lalu. Jangan sampai kini Yuuki mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

 _Brak!_

Suara yang berasal dari ruang kelas Yuuki membuat Akashi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Berharap itu adalah Yuuki. Berharap ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuuki hari ini juga.

"Hana, kemana—"

Kata-kata Akashi terhenti begitu melihat kejadian yang ada didepan matanya.

Itu bukan Yuuki.

Melainkan Kise Ryouta yang kini sedang berada diatas seorang gadis yang Akashi ketahui adalah kekasih Kise, Miura Rin namanya. Tangan lelaki itu kini tengah berada disisi kanan dan kiri Miura. Dan dandanan keduanya juga terlihat _sedikit_ berantakan.

"A-A-A-Akashicchi, ini— ini ti-tidak seperti ya-yang kau li-lihat~ssu," Kise segera bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian memasang kancing kemejanya yang terbuka dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Akashi terdiam. Kemudian sepasang iris miliknya beralih menatap Miura. Gadis itu terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti Kise yang kini sedang kelabakan sendiri. Dan Akashi berpikir, memang tidak ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"A-a-aku dan Mi-Miuracchi tidak— Tidak me-melakukan apa-apa~ssu," Tambah Ryouta dengan nada takut ketika Akashi tak juga bereaksi.

"Maaf telah menganggu kalian," Akashi akhirnya berbicara. "Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," Akashi membalik badannya, lalu ia mulai melangkah.

"Akashicchi, kumohon percayalah—"

"Apa kau mencari Hanami?"

Pertanyaan dari Miura membuat Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Yuuri bilang padaku kalau—"

"Miuracchi!" Kise berseru cukup keras untuk menghentikan perkataan Miura. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menutup mulut Miura dengan gerakan cepat.

"Apa yang Yoshida bilang padamu?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada dingin. Ia melirik Kise dan Miura tajam.

Senja hari itu terasa hening. Bukan hanya karena semua murid yang sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Juga karena Miura dan Kise yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Kenapa kalian diam?!" Nada suara Akashi meninggi, lalu ia membalik badannya. Membuat Kise menutup matanya karena terkejut dan juga ketakutan, peluh pun mulai bercucuran dipelipis lelaki itu. Dan Miura, gadis itu tetap memasang ekspresi tenangnya.

"Jawab aku!" Akashi yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya berseru. "Apa yang Yoshida—"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah mencari Hanami lagi."

Akashi menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing menyambangi telinganya. Dan lelaki itu bisa melihat Yoshida tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi dan kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," Yoshida menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada didekat Akashi. "Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia Akashi- _kun_."

"Apa maksud—"

"Keberadaanmu didekat Hanami hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti," Yoshida memotong ucapan Akashi. "Kau seharusnya tahu itu," Lanjutnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kise, Miura, dan juga Akashi.

Mengetahui Yoshida akan meninggalkannya, Akashi dengan cepat meraih tangan Yoshida dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Yoshida meringis. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia berseru sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Akashi.

"Dimana Hana?" Akashi bertanya sambil menatap mata Yoshidabtajam. Cengkramannya semakin erat.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?!" Yoshida membalas tatapan tajam Akashi. "Sudah kubilang, keberadaanmu didekatnya hanya akan membuat Hanami tersakiti," Yoshida mengepalkan tangannya. "Berhenti mencarinya! Biarkan dia memulai hidup yang baru tanpamu."

Akashi terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan cengkramannya melonggar. Seburuk itukah dirinya dimata Yuuki? Sejahat itukah dia hingga Yoshida berkata seperti itu?

Merasakan cengkraman Akashi melonggar, Yoshida pun menyentak tangan Akashi kasar hingga membuat cengkraman lelaki itu terlepas. Dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, gadis ini melangkah cepat meninggalkan Akashi dan juga Kise serta Miura yang terdiam membisu melihat kejadian barusan.

"Yuuri!"

Seruan dari Miura membuat langkah Yoshida terhenti.

"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini."

Bahu Yuuri menegang begitu mendengar ucapan Miura.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena kepergian Himuro- _kun_ ," Miura melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Yoshida tak melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

Yoshida mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Terlebih ketika mendengar nama Himuro disebut. Namun, kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Membuat Yoshida hanya berdiri mematung disana tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Miuracchi benar," Kise menambahkan. "Aku yakin, Yuucchi pasti sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Akashicchi seperti ini~ssu." Lanjutnya. "Dan aku yakin Himurocchi pasti juga sedih karena meninggalkanmu disini."

Yoshida menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Kise, Miura, dan Akashi secara bergantian dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi— Tapi Tatsuya sama sekali tidak menemuiku," Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia— Dia juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali," Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini Yuuri! Hanami dan Himuro-kun sebenarnya pasti tak ingin meninggalkan kalian juga," Miura menatap Yoshida.

Yoshida terdiam. Miura benar. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau Yuuki sangat mencintai Akashi dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dia sudah menyaksikan perjuangan keduanya untuk menyatukan hubungan mereka. Ia sudah tahu kalau keduanya begitu banyak melewati rintangan. Mulai dari perjodohan Akashi, sampai kesalahpahaman Akashi dengan Tatsuya beberapa bulan lalu.

Ya. Harusnya Yoshida tahu hal itu. Harusnya ia tak usah membuat semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Harusnya ia tidak merahasiakan kepergian Yuuki dari awal.

"Yoshida, aku tahu aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada Hana. Aku tahu—"

"Hanami berada di bandara. Penerbangannya ke Amerika tinggal setengah jam lagi!" Ia berseru. "Cepat susul dia," Yoshida mengepal tangannya erat. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membawa Hanami kembali," Dan ia pun melangkah meninggalkan Akashi, Kise, dan juga Miura.

Akashi menatap punggung Yoshida yang menjauh. Ada rasa lega yang menghampiri dadanya ketika ia tahu dimana Yuuki berada sekarang. "Aku pasti akan membawa Hana kembali," Ia bergumam. Dan detik berikutnya, ia bisa melihat bahu Yoshidabnaik turun juga terdengar isakan kecil yang Akashi yakin berasal dari gadis itu.

"Apa Yoshidacchi baik-baik saja? Dia tidak sedang menangis _'kan_ ~ssu?"

Pertanyaan Kise membuat Akashi melirik ke arahnya. "Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan membawa Tatsuya dan Hana kembali," Ia tersenyum tipis pada Miura dan Kise. Lalu berlari berlawanan arah dengan Yoshida dan meninggalkan Kise serta Miura yang kini saling tatap.

"Aaah, kuharap kita tidak akan pernah mengalami hubungan serumit itu," Kise merangkul Miura. "Benarkan Miurachhi?" Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya sambil tersenyum kearah Miura.

Sementara Miura hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan anggukan dan gumaman ambigu.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou berlari memasukki bandara dengan gerakan cepat. Ia mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum menoleh kearah jam dinding besar yang berada di bandara. Dan ia kembali berlari ketika menyadari waktu yang tersisa tak lebih dari 20 menit.

"Aku— Aku harus cepat," Gumamnya ketika memulai langkahnya. "Atau aku— Akan kehilangannya lagi," Lanjutnya sambil menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Berusaha menemukan sesosok gadis bersurai oranye dari sekian banyak orang di bandara.

Dan Akashi menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dan seorang gadis bersurai oranye panjang berjalan menuju loket.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dan setelah sampai, ia langsung memegang salah satu bahu sigadis dan memutar gadis itu menghadapnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ha-hana, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku—"

"Ma-maaf, a-anda siapa?"

Kata-kata Akashi terhenti begitu gadis itu memotong ucapannya. Dan sadarlah ia bahwa itu bukanlah Yuuki.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Akashi membungkukkan badannya. "Sepertinya aku salah orang," Ia membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Ulangnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu, dan kembali mencari Yuuki.

"Sial! Kemana dia?" Akashi menggerutu ketik waktu yang tersisa tinggal 10 menit. Berkeliling selama sepuluh menit sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Akashi mendecak kesal. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Yuuki. Tapi, mencari gadis itu di bandara sebesar ini dan dengan orang sebanyak ini sama saja seperti mencari jarum ditumpulkan jerami.

"Perhatian, perhatian. Pesawat dengan nomor seri xxx-xxx-xx dengan tujuan Amerika, akan segera berangkat 10 menit lagi. Dimohon para calon penumpang segera menuju pintu II."

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah speaker yang kebetulan berada diatas kepalanya. Menunggu suara itu kembali muncul. Memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"Sekali lagi. Pesawat dengan nomor seri xxx-xxx-xx dengan tujuan Amerika, akan segera berangkat 10 menit lagi. Dimohon para penumpang segera menuju pintu II."

Akashi kemudian menghela nafas lega begitu suara itu selesai terdengar. "Pintu II," Ia kemudian segera berlari menuju pintu yang dimaksud. Dengan cepat. Dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi.

.

.

.

Ketika sudah sampai di pintu II bandara, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Menghirup udara sebentar, kemudian irisnya mulai berkeliaran memeriksa penumpang yang sedang berbaris di pintu II.

Dan ia kembali berlari begitu menemukan sesosok gadis dengan surai oranye pendek yang sedang membawa koper warna merah. Dan dibelakang gadis itu, berdiri seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang ia yakini itu pasti Himuro.

"Hana!"

Akashi berseru sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Yuuki. Menyisakan keterkejutan yang kentara diwajah gadis itu dan juga lelaki di belakangnya.

"Se-Sei- _kun_ , bagaimana—" Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Akashi. "Le-lepaskan aku!" Ia berseru pelan.

"Ha-hana, dengarkan penjelasanku," Ia semakin menggenggam tangan Yuuki erat.

"Penjelasan apa lagi yang perlu ia dengarkan?!" Himuro menyahut. Ia kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan Yuuki dari Akashi.

"Himuro, jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan—"

"Urusan Nami merupakan urusanku juga," Himuro memotong ucapan Akashi. Membuat Akashi sedikit geram karena Himuro yang tiba-tiba saja mencampuri urusannya.

"Sei- _kun_ — Lepaskan!"

"Hana, dengarkan aku. Kejadian di ruang dewan siswa—"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku," Yuuki memotong ucapan Akashi. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Hana, kau salah paham—"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Nami, _huh_?!" Himuro mencengkram pergelangan tangan Akashi dan menariknya agar melepas tangan Yuuki.

Dan ketiganya membuat antrian di pintu II menjadi macet. Para penumpang yang kini sedang mengantri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan ketiganya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, sampai petugas keamanan datang, para calon penumpang lain masih diam membisu.

"Pak, bisakah bapak bawa ia keluar?" Tanya Himuro begitu melihat petugas keamanan berjalan kearah mereka.

Sang petugas keamanam menatap Himuro sesaat. Kemudian mengangguk. "Maaf nak, tapi kau harus pergi dari sini," petugas keamanan bertubuh kekar itu menarik Akashi yang masih keukeuh mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yuuki.

"Lepaskan saya pak!" Akashi berontak sambil berseru. Bahkan ketika petugas keamanan itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan Yuuki, Akashi masih berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga. "Saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada gadis itu pak!" Ia menatap wajah petugas satpam itu sambil menunjuk Yuuki.

"Maaf nak, kau harus pergi dari sini," Petugas keamanam itu menjawab dengan sedikit kewalahan karena perlawanan Akashi. "Kau— Kau menganggu ketertiban disini."

Akashi mendecih cukup keras. Sekarang ia tak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Yuuki mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hana! Dengarkan aku!"

Akashi yang sudah berada lumayan jauh dari tempat Yuuki berdiri berseru. Membuat beberala penumpang menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau itu salah paham!" Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Membuat petugas keamanan yang masih berusaha menyeretnya menjauh sedikit terkejut.

"Nak, bisakah kau tidak—"

"Gadis yang berada diruang dewan siswa tempo hari adalah sepupuku. Akashi Chiaki namanya. Dia dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama denganku karena ayahku memintanya untuk menemaniku," Akashi menarik nafasnya, kemudian dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang satpam dan—

—Ia berhasil.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku!" Ia kembali berseru, kali ini sambil menghampiri Yuuki. Berusaha menghindari satpam yang kini mengejarnya. "Aku menyayangimu! Kumohon jangan pergi dariku!" Dan ia mengakhiri seruannya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Satpam yang tadi mengejar Akashi tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengejarnya dan mematung menyaksikan kejadian didepannya. Dan perhatian seluruh penumpang yang berada disekitar pintu II kini tertuju pada Akashi. Membuat kegiatan di bandara itu terhenti.

Sedangkan Yuuki, ia terdiam mematung sambil memandangi Akashi yang kini hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya. Matanya terasa memanas. Haruskah ia percaya dengan Akashi?

"Apa yang dikatakan Sei- _nii_ memang benar. Aku dan ia memang sepupu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis. Dan ia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai ungu menghampiri Akashi dan merangkul bahu kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Akashi Chiaki," Ia menampakkan deretan giginya. "Sepupu dari Akashi Seijuurou," Ia melepas rangkulannya. "Salam kenal Yuuki Hanami-san, etto— Himura— Himuto—"

"Himuro Tatsuya," Potong Himuro sambil memandangi Akashi Yuuko mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

Akashi Yuuko hanya tersenyum kearah Himuro sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Sei- _nii_ sangat menyayangimu Yuuki Hanami- _san_. Kumohon percayalah padanya," Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat air mata Yuuki sukses mengalir.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini? Harusnya ia tahu jika Akashi tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain.

Ia mencintai Akashi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Harusnya ia sudah sadar akan hal itu. Meninggalkan Akashi karena salah paham? Yang benar saja.

Yuuki menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Himuro yang kini juga tengah memandanginya. "Ta- _kun_ , maafkan aku. Tapi aku rasa, aku lebih—"

"Apa boleh buat," Himuro memotong ucapan Yuuki sambil menghela nafas. "Bukankah dari awal kau memang tak ingin pergi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Yuuki tersenyum. Kemudian sambil menarik kopernya, ia berjalan cepat menuju Akashi dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku Sei- _kun_ ," Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Akashi membalas pelukan Yuuki sambil mengelus punggung gadis itu. "Aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa Chiaki adalah sepupuku."

Yuuki melepas pelukannya dan berjinjit. Kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Akashi. "Kita akan selalu bersama _'kan_?" Tanyanya.

Akashi mendengus geli seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja," Jawabnya.

Yuuki tertawa, kemudian berhenti berjinjit. Dan ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Himuro. Lalu tersenyum kearah sepupunya itu.

"Oh—" Akashi sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu. "Kau sebaiknya temui Yoshida," Akashi kini menatap Himuro.

Himuro terdiam sambil memandangi Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau juga tak ingin pergi," Akashi melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yuuki. "Tadi, saat memberitahuku bahwa kalian ada di bandara, ia menangis," Akashi menoleh ke arah Yuuki sesaat kemudian kembaki pada Himuro. "Sepertinya ia sangat tak ingin kau pergi."

Himuro memasang wajah terkejut yang kentara. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa menebak isi hati seseorang Ta- _kun_."

Perkataan Yuuki membuat bahu Himuro menegang.

"Saat aku memberitahunya tentang kepergian kita beberapa hari lalu, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan tergambar di matanya," Yuuki menghela nafas. "Apakah kau tega membiarkannya seperti itu selama kau pergi, _hm_?"

Himuro terdiam. Ia mencengkram kopernya erat. Sungguh, ia tak ingin Yoshida menjadi seperti itu. Membayangkan saja, Himuro tak mau.

"Jadi, dimana dia?"

Himuro akhirnya buka suara setekah beberapa detik terdiam. Membuat senyum Yuuki mengembang.

"Aku yakin dia masih berada di sekolah," Jawab Akashi. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia."

Himuro mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan antrian. Dan ketika ia sudah berada tepat disamping Akashi, lelaki itu menepuk bahu kekasih sepupunya itu.

"Jika kau membuat Nami menangis lagi, kau akan berurusan denganku," Ucapnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Akashi dan pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang?" Tanya Yuuki sambil menatap Chiaki dan Akashi bergantian.

Chiaki mengangguk dan Akashi beralih menggenggam tangan Yuuki. Dan ketiga orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan bandara. Membuat kegiatan disekitar pintu II yang tadi sempat terhenti, kini kembali berlanjut.

" _Ne_ , kita benar-benar akan selalu bersama _'kan_?" Yuuki menoleh kearah Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tentu saja Hana."

Dan sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat dipipi Akashi. Membuat Akashi refleks memegangi pipinya. Dan wajahnya kini diselimuti rona merah tipis akibat ciuman singkat Yuuki.

Yuuki tertawa. "Aku menyayangimu, Sei- _kun_!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **N/A:** _Doumo Minna-sama_ ~ aku balik lagi dengan fanfict abal-abalku~ kali ini dengan pair Akashi x Yuuki lagi. Ohohoho~ Bersyukurnya aku karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfict dengan pairing Akashi x Yuuki yang ketiga. Yang harusnya (?) saling behubungan dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hahaha~ ini fanfict juga sebenarnya bukan ideku sih /digampar/ semua ide milik Yuuki Hanami a.k.a Shiroi Twin sendiri. Aku? Hanya mengembangkannya menjadi kata-kata saja. Dan bisa dibilang kalau ini fanfict collab. Ohoho~ iya gak sih? Oh— aku minta maaf kalau judul sama isi cerita nggak nyambung. Kebiasaan nih, kalau bikin isi dulu baru judul /nggaknanya/ dan sekali lagi, yang mikirin judul adalah Yuuki Hanami. BUKAN AKU~ okeoke? OH, oh— aku juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau Akashi dan tokoh milik Fujimaki-sensei yang lain jadi SANGAT OOC dicerita ini. HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI~! /ojigi berkali-berkali/.

Pokoknya aku mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama Yuuki Hanami. Karena tanpanya, pasti sekuel ini bakal gantung segantung-gantungnya(?) dan para readers yang udah baca cerita ini juga. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu~ /Ojigi/ oke, bagi para readers yang mau review silahkan. Mau kritik? Saran? Komentar? Silahkan. Review kalian sangat berharga buatku. Sekali lagi makasih~ ja ne~


End file.
